Sigma Iris
Sigma Iris is a series of traction elevator model made by Sigma Elevator Company. Overall, it consists of five models; the Iris (the first model, now discontinued), Iris NV (known as ACRA since 2019), Iris 3, Iris Premier and Iris NR. This model was first launched in around the mid 2000s. Iris (older model) This was the very first model of the Iris family, launched in around the mid 2000s. It is a gearless traction elevator for low to high-rise buildings. This model is usually identified by its unique two-stages (for upward) and four-stages (for downward) arrival chimes and a "Subsidiary of Otis Elevator Korea" label on the button panel just under the Sigma logo. Some elevators may not have this label however. The buttons are flat rectangular stainless steel, but there is also a bigger square ones. In addition, the door sill/track for this model is thin and the door movement speed is usually a little bit faster compared to other models made by Sigma. Specs: *Traction model with gearless permanent magnet synchronous machine *1/1.5/1.75/2/2.5 m/s speeds *450-1600 kg (or 6-24 persons) capacities *Serves up to 32 floors (for 1-1.75 m/s speeds) and 40 floors (for 2-2.5 m/s speeds) *Can accommodate up to 4 elevator cars in a group control system *Can have two entrances *Door types; center opening or two speed telescopic sliding doors *Can be equipped with Sigma NeT elevator monitoring system as an optional feature Iris NV (now ACRA) Iris NV is the successor of the previous Iris (and also Sigma Di) model, and it is the current model of low to mid-rise buildings since the 2010s. This model has two versions; the Iris 1 and Iris 2. The only difference between the two versions is that Iris 2 has a slightly higher rated speed compared to Iris 1. The design of the Iris NV elevator is heavily based on the Sigma Di (Distributed Inverter) model. Since 2019, this model has changed name to ACRA. Specs: *Traction model with gearless permanent magnet synchronous machine (from Otis) *1-1.75 m/s speeds for Iris 1, and up to 2.5 m/s speed for Iris 2. *550-1600 kg (or 8-24 persons) capacities *Unknown maximum number of floors (possibly not more than 40 floors) *Can accommodate up to 4 elevator cars in a group control system *Can have two entrances *Door types; center opening or two speed telescopic sliding doors *Can be equipped with Sigma NeT elevator monitoring system as an optional feature *Can be equipped with Sigma e*route destination dispatch system as an optional feature Options founded in certain countries: *Shanghai STEP controllerMod機前Mod機後 (Facebook Group: hkelev.com) Iris 3 Iris 3 is an elevator model designed for high-rise buildings. It is the successor of the now discontinued Sigma Di model. *Traction model with gearless permanent magnet synchronous machine *180/210/240 m/min speeds *900-2250 kg (or 12-30 persons) capacities *Unknown maximum number of floors *Can accommodate up to 8 elevator cars in a group control system *Single entrance, two entrance may be possible *Center opening doors, it is unknown if two speed telescopic sliding doors are also available *Can be equipped with Sigma NeT elevator monitoring system as an optional feature *Can be equipped with Sigma e*route destination dispatch system as an optional feature Iris NR Iris NR is a model belongs to the Iris series that is designed exclusively for the Russian and CIS markets, and mainly for residential buildings. The IRIS NR has speed range of 1.0 m/s up to 1.75 m/s with capacity ranging from 450 kg to 1000 kg. Iris Premier Iris Premier is an upcoming model designed for low cost residential and hotel buildings. It has a speed range of 1.0 m/s up to 1.75 m/s with capacity ranging from 450 kg to 1000 kg and stops up to 32 stops. Notable installations Iris (older model) Indonesia *Cosmo Mansion and Residences, Jakarta *Hamptons Park, Jakarta (2007) *Pasaraya Grande Building B, Jakarta (2008) *Blok M Square, Jakarta (2006, two have been replaced in 2017 due to a downfall incident) *The Chandra Building, Jakarta *Ibis Budget Cikini, Jakarta (formerly Hotel Formule1) *Poins Square, Jakarta *Malinda Design Center, Jakarta (formerly La Codefin Kemang) (2009) *Seasons City, Jakarta *Glow Tower, Jakarta *Heritage/Cascade Factory Outlet (Bintaro Junction), South Tangerang, Banten *Riau Junction, Bandung (2006) *Tunjungan Plaza 1, Surabaya *Gramedia Expo, Surabaya *Best Western Hotel Kuta, Bali (2009) *W Retreat, Bali (2010) Other countries *Centro Office Tower, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia *Chin Swee Temple, Pahang, Malaysia *Bangkok Mediplex, Bangkok, Thailand *Choi Tak Shopping Centre, Ngau Tau Kok (Ping Shan/Jordan Valley), Kowloon, Hong Kong, China (2010) Iris NV Indonesia *Ibis Jakarta Harmoni, Jakarta (2015) *Panin Center, Jakarta (2016-2017, replacement from 1984 Otis elevators) *Wisma Slipi, Jakarta (2016, replacement from 1995 Dong Yang elevators) *Setiabudi 1, Jakarta (2012) *Metro Tanah Abang (Extension Building), Jakarta *Jatinegara Market, Jakarta (2015) *Rusunawa West Jatinegara, Jakarta (2015) *Living Plaza Bintaro, South Tangerang, Banten (2014) *Binus University Alam Sutera, Serpong, Tangerang, Banten *NEO Hotel Malioboro, Yogyakarta (2015) *POP! Hotel Gandekan, Yogyakarta (2014) *Cordela Hotel Kartika Dewi, Yogyakarta (2015) *Harper Kuta Hotel, Bali (2012) *Novotel Bali Ngurah Rai Airport, Bali (2015) *Paragon Suites & Resort, Bali *Amaris Hotel Sunset Road, Bali (2013) *Amaris Hotel Teuku Umar, Denpasar, Bali (2014) *Klinik Utama Dharma Sidhi, Denpasar, Bali (2013) Other countries *Hotel Grand Bacon, Taiping, Malaysia (2017) External links *Iris (older model) (from the old website of Sigma) **Iris (older model) brochure (archived) *Iris NV **Iris NV brochure *Iris 3 **Iris 3 brochure *Iris NR brochure (Russian) Category:Elevator models Category:Traction elevator models Category:Discontinued elevator models Category:Sigma elevator models